


A Winter's Night

by b0n3l3ssm1lk



Series: Marvel One-Shots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Gay, M/M, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0n3l3ssm1lk/pseuds/b0n3l3ssm1lk
Summary: Steve (Captain America) saves Bucky from a train crash and brings him home.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Marvel One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733512
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	A Winter's Night

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky is normal and has no metal arm.

Bucky had no idea how he ended up where he was. One moment he was boarding the train and the next....well he couldn't honestly remember. He remembered the cold of the outside air and a loud screeching noise. He remembered a man dressed in a Halloween costume running through the cabin. Bucky remembers laughing at him before falling asleep. Now, he was laying in a large four poster bed, naked except for a t-shirt he knew he hadn't been wearing when he boarded the train. 

It was dark outside, so Bucky couldn't make out anything to tell him where he was.

Bucky didn't have much time to think about this strange place he was now in because suddenly a man walked in carrying two mugs full of what Bucky assumed was coffee. "Glad to see your awake. How'd you sleep?", the man asked as he placed one of the cups on the side table next to Bucky. There was a large A printed on the side and Bucky chuckled. _So this man is a supporter of the Avengers. That's nice._

The man sat down on the edge of the bed and Bucky sat up, finally realizing that the man was wearing nothing but skin-tight briefs. Bucky's breath hitched as he took in the sight of the man before him. Blond with piercing blue eyes and stubble that was inching on being a full blown beard. The man was also ripped, Bucky noted. _He looks like he's been chiseled from stone. He's gorgeous._ Bucky blushed at that thought. The man was staring at him and cocked an eyebrow up at him in question. 

Bucky realized he hadn't answered the man's question and instead had just been staring at him for several minutes. "Sleep..sleep was okay", Bucky mumbled before breaking eye contact and looking back at the coffee mug. "How did I get here?", he asked, trying to work through the day's events in his head.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember. You took a big hit back there."

The man got up from the edge of the bed and walked toward the dresser. He pulled out a colorful handful of clothes and dropped them at Bucky's feet. "Look familiar?", he asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed again. Bucky reached down and grabbed the pile, which turned out to just be one piece of clothing. A bodysuit. Bucky's mouth goes agape when he sees the stars and stripes covering the suit. He looks at the man and suddenly everything clicks into place.

"You're Captain America. THE Captain America?" The man smirks. "The one and only."

Bucky dropped the suit and scrambled back under the covers, suddenly very aware that he was practically naked in front of an Avenger.

"How did I get here, Captain?", Bucky asked again, blushing furiously when the man met his eyes. "Please, call me Steve. Captain is way too formal." Steve scoots closer to Bucky on the bed and Bucky scrambles away, pushing his back up against the headboard. Steve chuckles but stays where he is.

"There was a train crash. You got knocked out when a door smashed into you. Thankfully, you were the worst of the bunch. Everyone else got out okay. Someone had called 911 but there was snow and ice covering the streets. I didn't want to wait, so I brought you back with me. Patched you up myself." Steve winks at him then gestures to the coffee mug. "You might want to drink that. It's a pain killer."

Bucky nods and grabs the mug. He can feel Steve staring at him, so he quickly gulps down the drink and sets the mug back on the side table. He keeps his head down so that Steve doesn't have to see the blush creeping across his face. His face is on fire because Captain America is sitting across from him, in nothing but his underwear, after saving his life. He feels himself get hot all over and he puts his hands up to his face to hide himself more. Steve grabs his wrists and pulls them down, then reaches up and caresses his cheek. Bucky looked up, startled.

"Why am I naked?", Bucky blurts out before he can stop himself. His blush intensifies and he can feel himself starting to get aroused. _Dammit Bucky, pull yourself together. This is Captain America for god's sake._ Steve smirked and pulled his hand away. Bucky felt a drop in his stomach at the loss of contact. _Way to go, you messed it all up._

"Your clothes were covered in blood so I threw them away. Didn't think you'd want to lie around covered in that." Steve got off the bed and turned to face him. "And I wanted to see what you looked like under all those layers." 

Steve smirked and walked slowly toward Bucky, his eyes sweeping up and down his body. Bucky felt himself blushing even more than before and felt all his heat rush down to his crotch, where he now had a very noticeable erection. Steve chuckled and leaned down so he was face to face with Bucky. "So, Mr. James Buchanan Barnes, what were you hiding underneath all of those layers?" Bucky shuddered. Captain America had just said his name. That was more arousing than anything else he had said, and Bucky felt his cock fill more while Steve was talking. He didn't even care how he knew what his name was.

"It's Bucky", he choked out, staring into Steve's eyes. Steve still had a smirk plastered on his face. He raised an eyebrow at Bucky. "That's...sexy", Steve whispered into his ear. It took all of Bucky's energy to keep himself where he was. He doesn't want Steve to move away, not when he's practically on top of him, making him hot all over. Steve traced a line down Bucky's cheek and pulled at his bottom lip. He stared right into Bucky's eyes and inched closer, stopping just before their lips meet. All Bucky had to do was lean forward and he would be kissing him. Instead, he stayed where he was and continued to stare into Steve's eyes, his breathing getting faster by the second. After what felt like hours, Steve finally closed the distance between their lips.

Bucky moaned against Steve's lips, relaxing into the kiss. He felt Steve's hand grab the back of his head and grip his hair, tangling his fingers in it. Steve climbed onto the bed and placed his legs on either side of Bucky, not quite sitting on top of him. Just hovering, teasing. Bucky brought his hands up and placed them on Steve's hips, making sure to be gentle so he didn't scare Steve away.

Steve deepened the kiss by pushing his tongue into Bucky's mouth. Bucky groaned and let Steve's tongue explore before he fought back with his own tongue, the two clashing together as they fought to dominate the kiss. He felt his cock pulse and fought the urge to push up and make contact with Steve. He was starting to get very warm and knew that he would start sweating soon if they kept this up. It's just how he got when he was aroused.

Steve broke off the kiss but Bucky pulled him back, desperately chasing his lips and wanting to keep this going for as long as possible. Steve finally sat down and Bucky moaned loudly, breaking their kiss. He could feel Steve's erection through the paper-thin briefs the man was wearing and god did it feel amazing. Steve moved his lips to Bucky's neck and started leaving a trail of kisses down and across his shoulders, occasionally biting down hard enough that there would be marks in the morning.

Steve started grinding his hips, rubbing his still covered erection over Bucky's exposed one, biting and kissing all the exposed skin he could. Bucky could hardly contain himself and cried out at the sensation. The shirt he was still wearing was starting to feel constricting and he almost came just from the relief he felt when Steve gripped the bottom and pulled it off of him. He started kissing every inch of the newly revealed flesh and Bucky tightened his grip on Steve's hips, rocking him forward so he could get more friction. The lazy grinding of Steve's hips had only teased him. He needed more. He needed everything.

Bucky moved his hands and placed them underneath the waistband of Steve's briefs, silently asking for permission to rip the off of him. Steve stopped his assault of Bucky's chest and kissed him hard, which Bucky took as his okay. He gripped the waistband and slid the briefs down to Steve's knees in one fluid motion. Steve lifted up so he could kick them to the floor, but never broke the feverish kiss. Bucky moaned against Steve's lips when Steve sat back down on his lap, his now bare ass warm against his cock.

Steve pulled away from the kiss and reached over to the nightstand. Bucky attacked his neck and kissed it, knowing marks would be there later. Steve fumbled around for a minute before he found what he was looking for; a small purple bottle that Bucky recognized as lube. He poured some onto his hand and brought it in between them to stroke Bucky. Bucky cried out and bit down on his lip to keep his embarrassingly loud moans at bay. "I want to hear you", Steve whispered in his ear and Bucky bucked his hips upward in response. Steve continued to stroke him painfully slow, lathering him up but never giving him enough pressure to get worked up. Bucky tried to push into Steve's hand, but that just made Steve stop and Bucky whimpered. "Please-I need it" Bucky cried. Steve smirked and planted a kiss on Bucky's lips, so soft and quick that Bucky barely had time to register what was happening. Steve resumed his stroking, his grip tighter now and his breath coming in pants. Bucky could feel Steve's cock twitching against his stomach, stiff and aching.

Steve finally stopped stroking Bucky and moved so he was lined up with his cock. Then, he slowly sank down, taking Bucky inch by inch. "Fuck..", Steve panted once he was finally seated. Bucky grabbed Steve and pulled him into a kiss before he pushed his hips up into the hot pressure that now engulfed him. Steve moaned and kissed Bucky harder, desperate for his lips. Bucky rocked his hips up again and Steve's moan was almost enough to make him lose it. Steve pulled out of the kiss and placed his hands on the headboard behind Bucky. 

Steve moved and it was the most beautiful sight that Bucky had ever seen. Steve threw his head back, closed his eyes, and moaned his name followed by "You feel so -ah- fucking -fuck yes- good". Bucky didn't dare close his eyes. He wanted this image of Captain America permanently embedded in his mind. Fucking himself on his dick like it was the only thing he wanted.

Bucky cried out as Steve adjusted the angle slightly. It felt worlds better. "God, Steve, you're -fuck- ama -ah fuck yes- zing." Steve cried out Bucky's name everytime he rubbed against his prostate, making Bucky moan and push up into him as deep as he could. He knew they were both close, could feel his balls tightening and Steve get frantic. He was fucking himself on his cock without restraint now, breathing ragged and the only discernible sounds being "yes" and "fuck". Bucky gripped Steve's hips hard and pushed himself up into him, timing his thrusts with Steve so he could go as deep as possible in the man. "I -god, fuck- want to hear -yes yes- you -ah- scream", Steve whispered in Bucky's ear and that did it.

Bucky came and screamed Steve's name as he rode the shocks out and filled Steve with his cum. Steve came shortly after, painting Bucky's chest. He collapsed onto him and hugged his neck, his seed making them sticky.

Steve chuckled, but stayed there, hugging Bucky so tight he thought he would choke. He didn't mind, however, and hugged the man back, feeling his back rise and fall with his breathing. 

When they finally broke apart and Steve stood up, Bucky realized it was almost morning. _How long did you spend fucking him?_ He blushed at his own thoughts, no, his own memory of fucking Captain America. He laughed then and Steve looked back at him, smiling. 

"I bet you're glad there was a train crash, huh?"

Bucky smiled back at him because, as morbid and fucked up as it was, he most certainly was glad.


End file.
